Just Looking At You
by LoveandFury
Summary: Spencer and Emily have to find their way back to each other after a break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Looking At You**

**Chapter One**

Hanna sat down across from Spencer at the cafeteria. She gave the girl a look and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Spencer asked.

"Not much," Hanna replied. "All I know is that she's not happy with you. What'd you do?"

Spencer shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

Aria approached the girls and sat down next to Hanna. "Hey."

Spencer looked at the brunette. "Have you spoken to Emily?"

"Yes, but no I don't know why she's pissed at you," Aria said before taking a bite of her lunch.

"You know," Hanna began. "For someone who is perfect at everything, you suck at relationships."

Spencer sighed. "I do don't I?"

"Don't listen to Hanna. You don't suck at relationships... much."

Spencer frowned. "Much?"

"You're really into your extracurriculars and anything having to do with school," Hanna pointed out. "You don't really leave much room for a girlfriend."

"Is that what Emily said?" Spencer asked. Her girlfriend had brought up how she was neglectful before and she had promised to work on being better so she wouldn't be surprised if Hanna's words were actually Emily's.

"No, it's just obvious. You do love her, right?"

"I really really do." Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "I've really messed things up."

Aria reached across the table and placed a hand on Spencer's. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Yeah go work things out with your girl," Hanna urged.

Spencer smiled and stood up from the table. "Thanks guys."

Hanna watched her leave before looking at Aria. "Em's pretty upset. Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Of course," Aria said. "It's Emily and Spencer. The it couple of Rosewood. They'll be fine."

* * *

"You what?" Spencer was shocked at Emily's words. She had found her girlfriend talking with Paige in the hallway and had scared the other swimmer away so they could talk.

"I think we need a break," Emily said. "You have a lot going on and I'm obviously not on your list of priorities."

Spencer shook her head. "That's not true."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" She held up her hand and began to count off all the times Spencer didn't put their relationship first. "You were late to my birthday party by two hours because you just had to finish an extra credit paper that you didn't need. You rescheduled our plans for our six-month anniversary so that you could play tennis with your dad and his friends. Not to mention the numerous dates you've canceled because you needed to do something school related. Look, Spence, I know that you're driven to do your best academically and I don't want to hold you back. You don't have time for a relationship. I'll gracefully bow out of this one."

"There's no need to gracefully bow out of anything," Spencer assured her. "I know I've been a sucky girlfriend and I want to make it up to you."

"Do you know how many times you've told me that?" Emily asked. "I love you, Spencer, but I can't keep doing this."

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it," Spencer promised.

Emily shook her head. "I need a break. Time and space to think about things. Can you give me that?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Emily leaned forward and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before walking away.

Determined not to cry, Spencer took a deep breath and walked back to the cafeteria. She didn't break-up with her. She just said she wanted a break. That had to be a good sign, right?

* * *

Hanna saw Spencer enter the cafeteria and smiled happily when the brunette sat back down across from her and Aria. "Work things out with Em?"

"We're on a break," Spencer mumbled. "I bet Paige had something to do with this. She's always wanted to date Emily. The smug little-,"

"You and Em will be fine," Aria jumped in. "You just need to prove to her that you can be relationship oriented."

"Yeah, don't give up," Hanna added. "It's not the Hastings way."

Hanna gestured behind her at the cafeteria doors. "I'm going to go check on Emily and I'll be back." The blonde stood up and went to see if she could hunt down her friend.

Aria looked at Spencer, sympathetically. "This isn't final. You can make this right."

Spencer sighed. "I hope I can."

* * *

Hanna found Emily in the far back of the library crying silently. She sat next to Emily, scooting her chair closer. Emily rested her head on Hanna's shoulder and after a few minutes she spoke.

"I didn't really want to end things with her," she spoke, softly. "I just didn't know what else to do. I don't feel like our relationship is important to her."

"It is, Em," Hanna said, pulling her friend in for a hug. "She just doesn't always do her best to show it. She loves you, though."

"Sometimes that's not enough, ya know? I just need to be single right now. Get my head right. We'll see what happens with time."

Emily's phone buzzed and she pulled it from her bag.

_You'll never be #1 in Spencer's heart. -A _

Emily sighed and tossed her phone back into her purse. The last thing she needed was A interfering with her already broken relationship.

* * *

Hanna was at Aria's house sitting in the girl's bedroom trying to do homework but all she could think about were Emily and Spencer. They were both worried about their friends.

"This is bad," Hanna said, pointing out the obvious. "What if they make us choose between them? I'm not dealing with another messy divorce."

"They are both more mature than that," Aria stated. "They won't make us pick who we will or won't stay friends with. Besides, they aren't really broken up. They're just on a break. There is a difference."

"Yeah, a break is just a nicer way of saying, "hey, it's over." We need to help them get back together."

"We _need _to stay out of their relationship. They have to figure things out on their own."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "That's not happening. At that rate, they'll just mope around. We need to make some plans and put them into action." Hanna ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. "Let's start brainstorming."

"No," Aria said, sternly.

"Yes." Hanna began to scribble on the paper.

Aria turned her head so she could read the list the blonde was creating. "Lock them in a bathroom?"

"I've seen it work on TV," Hanna assured her.

Aria sighed and closed her math book. There was no point in even trying. "How about we let them stay apart for awhile and see if the distance makes them get back together. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Hanna shook her head. "Yeah, no, we're not doing that. Oh! We could makes plans with them and then cancel leaving them alone with each other!"

"That'll just upset them. We have to let them fix this on their own."

"Work with me here, Aria," Hanna said, annoyed. "Our best friends are hurting. They need us."

"A week, Han," Aria began. "Just give them a week and see how they do on their own. If things don't get better, then we'll help. Deal?"

Hanna thought for a moment. "Fine. Deal."

_Thank god! _Aria thought. She didn't want Hanna to make things worse between Spencer and Emily by interfering. If the two belonged together, then they would find their way back to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One week later...

Spencer was in her room trying to do her homework and not think about her ex-girlfriend, which was proving to be a difficult task. When she heard the knock at her room door, she welcomed the interruption. "Yes?"

Mrs. Hastings entered the room. "Hey Spence, we're going out to dinner tonight. Did you want to invite Emily?"

Spencer frowned. "No, she broke-up with me," she mumbled.

Mrs. Hastings furrowed her brows in confusion. "When did that happen?"

"A week ago."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy," Spencer answered, sarcastically. "We've probably said no more than ten words to each other this past week and she doesn't even bother eating lunch with the group anymore unless I'm not around."

"That sounds rough," Mrs. Hastings said, sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Apparently I suck at being in a relationship. I focus too much on school and sports and not enough on her."

Mrs. Hastings nodded. "That's something I know about all too well. You either have to find someone who is okay with that or learn to balance your priorities."

Spencer sighed. "That's the thing. I thought I was but it obviously wasn't enough."

"Give it time, hun. Things will work themselves out."

Spencer gave her mother a forced smile. "I know. I should get back to my homework."

Mrs. Hastings nodded. "Okay, did you want to join us for dinner?"

"I'll just find something in the house." Spencer knew she wasn't very good company lately. She had been burying herself in school and sports, the two things that caused her to lose her relationship to begin with, to keep her mind off Emily.

"Well, we leave in half an hour if you change your mind," Mrs. Hastings said before leaving the room.

Spencer closed her textbook and picked up her phone from her nightstand that she had put on silent. Two missed calls and four text messages from Hanna and two texts from Aria. She quickly read through them.

_Are you coming to Em's swim meet? - Hanna._

_ Are you screening your calls? Answer your phone. - Hanna._

_ Em looks sad that you didn't show up. You should call her. - Hanna._

_ Omg, Spencer! Stop ignoring me! You may be the sporty one but I will beat your ass. - Hanna. _

_ Are you okay? - Aria_

_ Hey, you're worrying us. We're on our way over. - Aria._

Spencer looked at the time the text message from Aria was sent. Fifteen minutes ago. They'd probably be there soon.

She responded to both of the girls letting them know that her phone had been on silent. As she hit the send button, she heard the doorbell ring. She listened to sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and seconds later her door was being pushed open.

"What the hell, Spencer!" Hanna began as she stalked into the room.

"I literally just saw your text messages and responded. "My phone was on silent," Spencer explained.

"Well why didn't you come to Em's swim meet?"

"I didn't think she'd want me there. She hasn't spoken much to me in the past week," Spencer pointed out.

Aria and Hanna sat on either side of Spencer.

"She doesn't think you want to talk to her," Hanna said. "That's why she's not talking to you. She misses you, though. You should call her or something."

Spencer looked at Aria and the brunette nodded. "She does miss you. She wants to at least be friends."

Spencer felt herself getting upset. If Emily wanted to be her friend, then she sure wasn't acting like it. She felt as if the other girl could never get away from her quick enough. As if their whole relationship had been a mistake. Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "Well then she knows where to find me."

* * *

Emily was sitting in her dining room having dinner with her mom trying to engage as much as she could in the conversation but her mind was elsewhere.

Mrs. Fields noticed her daughter was distracted by something and decided to probe her about it. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Emily smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Mrs. Fields shook her head. "You're not. What's wrong?" She already knew it was about Spencer but she thought maybe her daughter would want to talk about it.

Emily shoulders slumped. "Spencer hasn't said a word to me in a week. She barely even looks at me."

"She's just dealing with the break-up the best way she can," Mrs. Fields assured her. "You two are best friends. She won't just throw away your relationship. Maybe you should go talk to her. Nothing will get accomplished this way."

Emily set her fork down. "You're right. Is it okay if I go now?"

Mrs. Fields smiled. "Yes, go ahead, honey."

Emily got up and rushed to get her car keys before she left her house to fix her relationship with Spencer.

* * *

Melissa entered Spencer's room without knocking and Spencer rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at dinner with mom and dad?"

"I stayed," Melissa said. "I've been waiting for you to leave your room but apparently you've caged yourself in here. Girls come and go, Spence."

"None like her," Spencer muttered. "She's great, Melissa. I just messed it all up by not showing how much I actually cared."

Melissa sat down across from Spencer on her bed. "It happens. You can't give up without a fight, though. If you really love her, that is."

"I do," Spencer said. "I just don't know what to do. She's already made it clear what she wants."

"Change her mind," Melissa said. "Prove to her you can be what she wants. If she wants a friend right now, then be her friend and let the rest come later."

The doorbell rang and Melissa frowned. "Expecting anyone?"

"Nope," Spencer replied.

"I'll be right back." Melissa left the room and headed downstairs to answer the door.

A few seconds later, Melissa reentered the room. "Hey, Emily's here."

Spencer eyes widened. "What?"

"She's waiting downstairs for you."

"Um, can you send her up?"

"Sure." Melissa disappeared again and Spencer ran a hand through her hair and straightened out her clothes.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and waited for Emily to reach her room. When she saw the brunette appear at the doorway, she swore she felt her heart stutter. "Hey."

"Hi," Emily hesitantly entered the room. "Sorry to just come by like this."

"It's fine," Spencer said. "I wasn't doing much. What brings you by?"

"You... us." Emily looked down at the floor as she gathered her thoughts. "We don't talk anymore and I hate it."

"I do too," Spencer said. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to be my friend anymore."

"Of course I do. I thought that you didn't want to be my friend."

"I'll always want to be your friend," Spencer said.

"Then maybe we could do something together this weekend," Emily suggested. "I mean, with all of us. I miss our group atmosphere."

Spencer nodded. "We can. Aria's been wanting to go to the museum. Hanna will hate it but we can go shopping after to appease her."

"Sounds good," Emily said. "What about now? A lot can happen in a week in the life of a teenage girl? Want to catch up?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "I'd love that."

* * *

Catching up had turned into Spencer trying not to get jealous. Emily had told her stories about other girls that she had been hanging out with. All girls who had tried to get with Emily when she was still dating Spencer. Paige, Maya and Samara.

Emily had left and now Spencer was in Melissa's room pacing and ranting.

"She's obviously dating. She's done with me and she's on to other girls," Spencer said, angrily.

"You don't know that," Melissa said. "She could just be making new friends."

"With the three girls who hit on her while we were together?" Spencer asked.

Melissa shrugged. "Just a coincidence."

Spencer stopped pacing and plopped down on her sister's bed. "This sucks."

"Remember what I said. Focus on being friends now and see what happens."

Spencer felt her phone vibrate in her jeans and pulled it out to read the text message.

_Emily's been looking cozy with Samara. Such a cute couple. -A. _

Spencer got up from her sister's bed and stomped off. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked. "Who was it?"

Spencer said nothing as she headed to her own room. If another girl was getting close to Emily, she would have to do her best to ensure that nothing came of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Emily was in her room getting ready to go out with Samara when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the time and frowned. The blonde was early. She headed downstairs and opened the door, surprised to find that Spencer was there not Samara.

Spencer held up the brunette's backpack. "You forgot this in my room." The two had studied together after school.

Emily smiled and reached for the bag. "Thanks, Spence. Sorry you had to drive over here to return it."

Spencer shrugged. "No problem. Gave me an excuse to see you. That's always a good thing."

Emily's smile widened. "I'd invite you to stay a bit but Samara should be here soon."

Spencer's smile faltered. "Samara? You have a date?"

Emily shook her head. "Not a date date. We're just friends. She's going to this LGBT dinner that her friend is hosting and she invited me to join her."

"So it's a date," Spencer said.

Emily sighed. "Spencer-,"

"We haven't even been broken up that long. Was I seriously that bad of a girlfriend that you couldn't wait to start seeing someone else?"

"It's not a date... and I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you," Emily pointed out.

"Whatever. Have a good time." Spencer turned and headed for her car.

Emily wanted to stop her. She hated seeing the girl so hurt and upset but as she moved to do so, Samara's car pulled up.

The blonde got out of the car and happily approached Emily. "Hey you. Ready?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, let me just grab my purse." She set her backpack by the front door and grabbed her purse from the kitchen before exiting her house.

"Is your mom home?" Samara asked. "I know she likes meeting your friends. I could say a quick hi and ensure her that your in good hands before we leave."

Emily grinned. "You're sweet. She's not home, though. She went out with some friends."

"Next time then. Parents love me." Samara gestured towards her car. "Shall we?" Emily headed towards the car and got into the car. As Samara started the car, she glanced at the brunette. "Was that Spencer I saw leaving?"

"Yeah, she was dropping something off for me. We kind of had a fight."

Samara moved her hand to squeeze Emily's need comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Emily's was surprised by Samara's show of affection. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced down at the hand on her knee and wondered if maybe Samara wanted more out of this night then just friends hanging out. _Only one way to find out. _She thought. "She thinks I've moved on and this is a date even though I told her we were just friends."

Samara nodded her head in understanding as she removed her hand from Emily's knee. "Ah, I see." The blonde glanced at Emily. "I do have to admit to liking you and that I was hoping this could be a date."

Emily looked at the side of Samara's face as the blonde concentrated on driving. "Would it be okay if this was just two friends hanging out? I am freshly out of a relationship... one that I really didn't want to end. I'm still figuring things out."

Samara met eyes with Emily for a moment before looking back at the road. "That's fine. I understand. Sorry if I made things weird."

"No, don't worry. Things aren't weird," Emily assured her.

"Okay, good," Samara said. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends. They're cool and they love meeting other LGBT people."

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me." Emily had told Samara how she wanted to meet more lesbians and the girl had gladly offered to introduce her to some. She couldn't wait to enjoy her night. She was still worried about Spencer, though. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hanna and Aria before allowing herself to push thoughts of her ex-girlfriend to the back of her head.

* * *

Spencer was sitting in her living room trying to drown her sorrows into shows she thought were the killer of brain cells. As she watched the television she heard a car door slam. She got up from the couch and looked out the window to find Hanna and Aria approaching her house.

She sighed and went to open the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi to you, too," Hanna greeted as she pushed passed Spencer to enter the house. "Emily texted us asking us to check on you."

"She said you were upset," Aria said.

"Not why, though, which would've been helpful," Hanna added. "So what's up?"

Spencer turned and headed back to the living room. "She's with Samara right now."

"Like on a date?" Hanna asked as she sat down by Spencer.

"She said that it wasn't but maybe she was saying that to try to make me feel better."

"Emily doesn't lie," Aria said. "If she said it wasn't a date, then it wasn't a date. She just has friends outside of our group."

"But-,"

"But nothing," Aria said. "Cut her some slack. Your relationship means a lot to her. You need to trust her."

* * *

Samara pulled her car up to Emily's house. "Did you have fun?"

Emily smiled. "I did. Your friends are great."

"Good, I'm glad. I was worried that they'd be a little much for you."

"Not at all. Anyway, thanks for tonight. I needed it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Samara put a hand on top of Emily's stopping her. "Wait. I had a good time, Emily. We should definitely do this again... just the two of us."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am, yeah." Samara stared confidently into Emily's eyes. "I know what you said earlier and I heard you... it's just that, I like you a lot. So I'm hoping we could just go on one innocent date. See what happens, ya know?"

Emily thought it over for a few seconds. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. Have a goodnight."

Emily got out of the car and headed to her front door. She had enjoyed her night with Samara but she didn't really feel anything for the blonde besides friendship. Her heart still belonged with Spencer. "Maybe it would be nice to see what else is out there," she said to herself as she entered her house.

* * *

A/N:Thank you for the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks later...

Spencer had apologized for the argument she had with Emily about Samara and they were again back on good terms. She still hated the fact that the girl was hanging around girls who were interested in her as more than friends. She was hoping they would get back together but if Emily fell for someone else that wouldn't be the case.

Hanna and Aria approached Spencer at her locker.

"Lose something in there?" Aria asked as their friend stared absently into her locker.

Spencer shook her head as if to shake away her daze. "No, I was just thinking." She closed her locker and faced her friends.

"More like moping," Hanna said. "What's wrong?"

"I miss being with Emily," Spencer muttered.

"What happened to winning her back slowly but surely?" Aria asked.

"I've been busy. We were supposed to have dinner together the other day but my dad wanted me to join him and a client for dinner with the family. And then yesterday we were supposed to do something-,"

"But of course something came up," Hanna finished for her. "You do know this is why she broke up with you, right? You're always bailing on her. Guess who doesn't bail on her. Samara, Maya and Paige. All of whom have been spending a lot of time with your ex-girlfriend."

Aria bumped her shoulder to Hanna's. "Cut it out."

"It's true. I don't mean to be a bitch, but you need to get it together. You're never going to get back together at this rate. If you want to be in a relationship with Emily, then start acting like it, Hastings."

"What Hanna is trying to say using all the wrong words is that you need to show Emily that you really want to be with her. Show her that she's important to you."

"Look, there she is." Hanna nodded towards Emily who was walking down the hall with Maya.

Spencer tensed at seeing Emily laugh at something the other brunette was saying. "As soon as they find out she's single, they all just cling to her. Jesus."

Aria patted Spencer on the back. "Give her a reason not to give into their advances."

Spencer thought for a moment then smiled. "I know what I need to do."

* * *

A few days later...

Emily and Maya had spent the morning together just getting to know each other better. Emily was glad she had decided to be friends with the girl. She was a lot of fun.

"So," Maya began as she sat on the foot of her stairs with Emily. "Are you and Spencer over or is there still something going on there?"

Emily shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I hate to sound like a Facebook status, but it's complicated."

"You know, I was always jealous of her," Maya stated. "Here was this amazing and beautiful girl but she was with someone who didn't treat her right."

Emily felt a pang of anger hit her. She didn't like anyone speaking badly of Spencer. "Spencer's a good person."

"That may be true but she obviously doesn't know how to make you happy_. I_ could make you happy, Emily."

Before Emily could respond, she saw a delivery man walk up to her house next door with a bundle of flowers. She glanced at Maya. "I'll be right back." She went up to the man and retrieved the flowers that were apparently meant for her. She returned to sit by Maya and admired her gift.

"Who are they from?" Maya asked.

Emily could hear the slight annoyance in the girl's voice. "I don't know yet." Emily pulled the card from the flowers and opened it.

_The sight of you takes my breath away no matter how many times I lay my eyes upon you. You're just as beautiful as these flowers. _

Emily smiled and closed the card. "There's no name on it."

"So you have a secret admirer?

Emily figured this could either be from Samara or Paige. The two had made it a point to let her know that they were interested in more than just friendship. "Seems so. I think I have it narrowed down, though."

"Well, my parents always said the best things in life are worth fighting for." Maya smiled.

Emily looked into the brunette's eyes and smiled. "That's sweet." _Maybe the flowers are from Maya. _Emily thought.

* * *

"Aw," Hanna cooed as she sat with Spencer on the brunette's bed. "You sent her flowers? That's so cute. What'd she say?"

"I don't know if she's gotten them yet," Spencer said. "And I didn't leave my name on the card."

"Well why the hell not? How is she supposed to know that you're trying to win her back?"

"I'll tell her. Just not right now," Spencer said. "I have more things I want to do."

"This is exciting," Hanna said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing that I can think of right now," Spencer said. "Maybe I should call her. See what she's up to."

"Um," Hanna began, hesitantly. "She's kinda with Maya right now."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Were all these girls just waiting for me to do something wrong so they could snatch her up?"

"Honestly? They probably were."

Spencer sighed. "And I made it easy for them."

"Well don't make it easy for them now," Hanna said. "Emily still loves you. It's not completely over yet. Aren't you two hanging out tomorrow?"

Spencer nodded. "We're going to work out in the morning, help out at an animal shelter for a bit and then-," Spencer shrugged. "I don't know what we're doing after that."

"Working out? Animal shelter? You two have weird ideas of fun. You're definitely meant for each other."

Spencer laughed. "Let's just hope it all goes smoothly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Spencer was in a great mood. She and Emily had gone for a run, and a good workout always put her in a good mood. They had idly chatted while stretching after their run and Spencer did her best to keep her jealousy at bay at the mention of the girls Emily would bring up.

They were now at the animal shelter, each playing with two dogs outside in the back of the shelter.

Spencer smiled and watched Emily laugh and play catch with the dog she had become instantly attached to upon their arrival. Spencer looked down at the puppy she had and laughed. The little guy was content to just sit in her lap while she petted him.

Emily glanced over at Spencer and joined her on the grass. The dog she had been playing with ran over to her and laid down beside her. She laughed and scratched the spot behind his ear. "He's so adorable."

Spencer never took her eyes off Emily. "Yeah, very."

Emily looked at Spencer. "This was a great idea. I'm really enjoying our day together, Spence."

Spencer beamed. "I'm glad. I was hoping you would. You've been stressed about swimming the last few days so I wanted to take your mind off everything."

Emily didn't remember telling her ex-girlfriend anything about how swimming had been draining her physically and even emotionally.

Spencer saw the look of confusion on Emily's face and brought her hand out to cover Emily's. "You've been staying longer after practices and I know you're trying to impress the scouts that have been attending your swim meets. You have nothing to worry about, Em. You're great. That's why you're the team captain."

Emily sighed. "I just want to get into a good school and make my parents happy. And I've been a few seconds short of my personal best during practices... I'm slipping."

"They're proud of you already. And you're not in the right mind set when you swim. You don't need to be thinking about impressing anyone or trying to get a scholarship. Just remember why you started to swim to begin with. Let yourself enjoy it like you used to."

Emily felt a weight lifted off her shoulder. Spencer had just told her what she needed to hear. She simply stared at Spencer for a moment before releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You always know exactly what to say."

A smile tugged at Spencer's lips but one never formed. "Not always. I'd still be with you if that was the case." To not make things awkward, Spencer quickly added, "You know you can always talk to me, right? I'm here for you."

"I know you are. Thank you." Emily pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to head to my house. We can watch a movie."

"How about we go to mine?" Spencer asked. "My parents and sister are out and about. We'll be able to watch a movie without interruption."

"Okay, I'll definitely need to be dropped off at my place for a shower, though. I'll meet you at your house after."

Spencer stood up, picking the puppy she had up with her. "Is there a movie you want to see?"

Emily got up as well with her dog. "No, whatever you choose will be fine."

* * *

Upon arriving home, Spencer had quickly taken a shower and gotten some snacks out for her and Emily to eat during the movie, which consisted of grapes, strawberries and other fruits. She had chosen a romantic comedy as the movie they'd be watching and was just waiting for Emily to arrive.

Spencer's phone rang and she picked it up from the coffee table. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her sister calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad wants you to meet us at our usual spot in about an hour. We're going to have a late lunch with one of his potential clients."

"I can't," Spencer said. "I have plans with Emily."

"Are you two back together?" Melissa asked.

"No, but if I cancel our plans, there won't be any hope of her ever taking me back."

"Dad's going to be pissed if you don't show up."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "I know."

"What should I tell him?"

"Just that I can't make it."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Spencer hung up her phone just as the doorbell rang. She smiled and quickly went to answer it. "Read for some Rom-Com?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I thought romantic comedies were unrealistic and gave people the wrong perception of how love really is."

Spencer shrugged. "Thought I'd give one a show. I know how much you enjoy them."

Emily followed Spencer into the living room and saw the snacks on the table. She laughed when she saw the snacks on the table. "Grapes instead of popcorn. God, I love you." She grabbed a handful of grapes and popped one into her mouth.

Spencer froze at Emily's nonchalant words. The other girl hadn't even realized what she had said. She cleared her throat and sat down next to Emily. "Thought we'd try to be healthy today." Spencer's cell phone rang and she saw that it was now her father calling. "Sorry, I have to get this. I'll be right back." She left the room and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Your sister said you weren't coming to the lunch. Is that true?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"Sorry, Dad. I have plans already." Spencer hoped the man would understand.

"I need you here, Spencer. This guy has a daughter your age. It'd be good to have you here."

"Emily will be upset," she began.

"Emily will understand. Tell her you'll make it up to her."

Spencer sighed. "Okay, Dad. I'll be there."

"Thank you, hon. See you soon."

Spencer hung up her phone and turned it off before going back into the living room. "Ready for that movie?"

* * *

An hour later...

Emily's head was resting on Spencer's shoulder and it was making it hard for Spencer to pay attention to the movie. All she could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss the other girl. It was a mental battle for her. If she kissed her, she could ruin their night but maybe Emily wanted her to make a move.

"Em."

Emily lifted her head and looked at Spencer. "Yeah?"

"Nothing... I just..."

Spencer titled her head closer to Emily's and noticed that she didn't pull away. "...really want to kiss you." She closed the distance between them and the two shared a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds, the kiss became more intense and Spencer pushed Emily so that she was lying on the couch. She forced her thigh between Emily's legs and pushed into her. The move elicited a gasp from Emily and Spencer moved her lips to her neck.

Emily moved her hands down between them and began to unbutton Spencer's jeans. Just as Emily slipped her hands into the jeans, the house phone blared. Emily instantly stopped and pulled her hand out of Spencer's jeans. "We need to stop."

"I'll let the answering machine get it," Spencer breathed out.

"No, we need to stop." Emily pushed Spencer's shoulders and the brunette got off of her ex.

"Emily," Spencer began.

"That shouldn't have happened," Emily said. "We're not together. It just confuses the situation."

Spencer wanted to disagree. She wanted to beg for Emily to take her back but she kept it together. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's not your fault. I wanted you to kiss me. And I shouldn't haven been resting my head on your shoulder. It probably gave you the wrong idea."

Spencer could tell she felt bad. "It's okay." She gently squeezed Emily's shoulder. "We lost control. We'll behave next time."

Emily smiled, gratefully. She was expecting Spencer to get angry and a fight to ensue. "I should still go. We'll hangout soon, though, okay?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll walk you to your car."

After Emily was gone, Spencer groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She was sexually frustrated now. The house phone rang again and she went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Why'd you tell dad you would show up if you weren't going to?" Melissa asked.

"Is he upset?" Spencer asked.

"Very. Anyway, I have to get back to the table. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks." Spencer hung up the phone and sighed. Her day had gone from great to horrible and it was only three in the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Spencer was sitting in Aria's room as she told her the details of her time with Emily the day before.

"You kissed?" Aria asked with wide eyes. "That's great."

"Except the part where she pushed me away," Spencer pointed out.

Aria smiled. "But it shows you that she still has feelings for you. That's something, right?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So how long are you grounded for?"

"Three days," Spencer sighed. "My dad was pretty pissed. My mom was more understanding. So think you can do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure," Aria said. "What is it?"

Spencer pulled a mixed CD out of her bag. "I know Emily said she was fine with the kiss but incase she tries to avoid me or something, can you slip this into her bag for me?"

Aria smiled as she took the CD. "She saw a folded piece of paper in the CD case. "Another anonymous letter?"

"Yeah, songs that make me think about her."

"She'll love it, Spence. I'll sneak it into her bag for you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"I don't know, guys. It just kinda happened" Emily was walking with Aria and Hanna the next morning. They had carpooled together since they would be hanging out after school.

"But you kinda wanted it to happen, right?" Hanna asked as they entered the school.

Emily couldn't stop a smile from forming. "It was nice. I miss being with her like that.

"Then you should get back together. Problem solved," Hanna said.

Emily shook her head. "It's not that easy. I don't want to get back together just to realize nothing has changed."

"We understand where you're coming from. We jut miss you guys together is all," Aria said. She gestured down the hallway. "I'm going to my locker. I'll meet you back at yours in a few."

"Same here," Hanna said.

Emily nodded and headed to her locker. She opened her locker before reaching into her bag to put away the textbooks she wouldn't need until later. As she did that, she felt a cd case in her bag. She pulled it out and opened it. She set the case in her locker and unfolded the note.

_These songs make me think of you... which I do a lot. I'm happy to always have you on my mind. You're amazing. -Lovestoned. _

Emily bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. As she stood there rereading the note, Hanna and Aria approached her.

"Whatcha got there?" Hanna asked.

Emily handed her the piece of paper. "I apparently have a secret admire. First flowers and now this."

"This is totally sweet," Hanna said. "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

"No. And it's not Spencer's," she said, sadly.

"Well, then you should throw it away," Hanna said. "Spencer will be heartbroken."

"We're not together anymore, remember?" Emily pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you having someone trying to get into your pants won't hurt her," Hanna said.

"I don't plan on telling her about this anyway," Emily said. "Is she coming with us after school?"

"She can't," Aria said. "She's grounded."

Hanna frowned. "Spencer never gets grounded. What'd she do? Get an A minus on a paper?"

"Her dad's just pissed she didn't join him and some client for lunch on Saturday or whatever," Aria said.

Emily looked at Aria. "She was with me Saturday. She never mentioned needing to be somewhere."

"She didn't want to bail on you," Aria said.

The warning bell rang and the girls said their goodbyes and dispersed.

Emily's phone vibrated in her purse and she pulled it out to read the text message awaiting her.

_Spencer will never change. You should move on. I hear Samara is a romantic... and maybe she'd at least be faithful. -A._

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Spencer would've never cheated on her. The girl valued loyalty. She snapped her phone shut and headed towards her class. She would have to deal with this information later.

* * *

Later that day, Emily was at her locker putting her books away as she thought about the text message she had received from A. As she stood there in her own little world, she felt someone poke her in her side. She turned her head and smile when she saw Samara. "Hey, this is a surprise."

Samara grinned. "A pleasant one I hope."

"It is," Emily assured her. "So what brings you here?"

"Me, you, lunch?"

"That sounds good. Count me in."

Emily saw Spencer walking towards them and fought the urge to run. She didn't know what to say to her ex and with Samara here, things could get awkward.

"Going out for lunch?" Spencer asked, glancing at Samara.

"Actually, I am," Emily said. "Can you tell Hanna and Aria that I'll see them after school?"

"Sure," Spencer said. "Can I talk to you for a second, though?"

"Sorry, I have to run. We'll talk later." Emily turned and left with Samara leaving Spencer fuming.

"Stupid blonde," Spencer muttered.

"Hey, what do you have against blondes?" Hanna asked.

Spencer turned her head and saw her friend. "Emily just left with Samara. I think maybe she likes her as more than a friend."

"Of course she doesn't," Hanna said. "Because she still likes you."

"I'm not thinking that's true," Spencer said. "I'm going to sit in the library for lunch. I have assignments I want to get a head start in."

"Uh, lame," Hanna said. "Just join us for lunch. Don't do your whole brooding thing."

"It's too late. I'm brooding. I'm in full brood mode," Spencer said with a pout before walking away.

Aria walked up to Hanna and gestured to Spencer's retreating form. "Where's she going?"

"To go mope in the library. Emily left here with Samara. We have got to get those two back together."

"We can't interfere, Hanna. They need to figure it out on their own."

"That's not doing much for them," Hanna said.

Hanna's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her purse.

_It's been awhile since we've had fun. Get ready for a good time. -A._

Hanna rolled her eyes and handed her phone to Aria.

Aria sighed. "Something tells me A's idea of fun is one of us having our lives ruined. I wonder what she has on us now."

"Nothing. We've been very careful," Hanna said. "A's just bored and because of that we have to deal with her shit. This is ridiculous."

Aria linked her arm with Hanna's. "Come on. Let's get lunch. We'll deal with this later." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Samara and Emily were sitting in a park enjoying their lunch in comfortable silence. Emily had been thinking about Spencer the whole time that she was with Samara. Samara had a few similarities to her ex. Her sense of humor was one of them. The blonde was just a less stressed out version of Spencer.

Samara looked at her watch and sighed. "I guess I should get you back to school."

"You're lucky. I wish I had a free period after lunch."

Samara laughed. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. I use it to do homework and study. Come on, let's get going."

The two stood up and threw their wrappers away in the nearest trashcan before heading to the car.

"So," Samara began. "I'm going to do something right now and you don't have to say anything. You can think about it and let me know how you feel later."

"What are y-," Before Emily could complete her sentence, Samara's lips were on hers and before she knew it, they were making out. After a few seconds, the kiss ended and Samara smiled. "I like you, Emily. I want you to be my girlfriend. Think about that, okay?"

Samara got into the car and a still shocked Emily joined her. The ride back to school was filled with Samara talking about the events she would be helping setup for the LGBT group she was a part of while Emily thought about the kiss. The kiss that was making her feel sick to her stomach.

Samara pulled up to the school building and looked at Emily. "Text me later?"

Emily forced a smile. "I will," she said before getting out of the car. "Thanks for lunch, Samara," she said before closing the door. The brunette made her way to Aria's locker and pulled her phone out. She texted the shorter girl and waited for her to respond.

_Urgent. Meet me at your locker now._

A minute or so later, Aria quickly approached Emily. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get the text from A, too?"

"Yeah, I ignored that. I can't deal with A right now when my love life is about to explode in my face."

"What happened?" Aria asked placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Samara kissed me... and I kissed her back. I feel disgusted with myself. Spencer's going to be so upset."

"But you're not with Spencer," Aria pointed out.

"I know that, but I still feel guilty. The only reason I kissed Samara back was because I thought maybe she had been the one to leave me those flowers and that CD. They were sweet and I thought maybe I do want to date her."

"But you don't," Aria finished for her.

"I want Spencer," Emily said. "But she's so wrapped up in her own things that when we're together, she barely notices me."

"Em, Spencer always notices you," Aria assured her. "I'm sure dating a Hastings is hard but you shouldn't give up on her just yet. She loves you."

"I love her too," Emily said. She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do. Jumping back into a relationship that wasn't working doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Take things slow and see what happens," Aria suggested. "Just know that I'm pro Spemily and support you guys."

Emily grinned. "Spemily?"

"Hanna made it up," Aria said. "She had this whole mission save Spemily thing going on."

Emily laughed. "I'm glad you two support us so much. It's nice."

"So are you going to talk to Spence today?" Aria asked, excitedly.

Emily nodded. "I'll get my thoughts together first and talk to her tonight."

"And what about your secret admirer?" Aria asked, innocently.

"Whoever it is is really sweet but I want to work things out with Spencer."

Aria grinned. "Please don't kill me. Your "secret admirer" is Spencer."

Emily's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Aria nodded. "She was trying to win you back. She would've told you that it was her eventually. You're not upset are you?"

"Of course not," Emily said, happily. "This makes things even better."

* * *

Spencer was standing by her car in the school's parking lot waiting for the others to come out. She wanted to say bye to them before she went home. She smiled when she saw her friends approaching her. "Hey guys."

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Spencer?" Hanna asked.

The brunette nodded. "I'm grounded until Thursday. You three have fun. I'll catch you later."

"Hey, Spence, wait," Emily moved over to the girl. "Thanks for the flowers and CD. They were really sweet." Before Spencer could speak, Emily leaned forward and kissed her. "Can we talk later?"

Spencer's eyes were wide as she nodded. "Yes, of course."

Emily smiled and got into Hanna's car. Spencer looked at her other two friends who were grinning like crazy. Aria winked at the brunette before getting into the car with Hanna.

Spencer realized that she, too, was grinning happily. She got into her car and drove home, excited for the talk she would be having with Emily later.

* * *

Spencer was sitting in bed that night going over an essay that she had written. Well, trying to go over it. All she could really think about was how Emily had kissed her. As she got lost in thought, she received a text message from Emily.

_Hey, I'm outside. _

The brunette quickly got up and went over to the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair before slipping on shoes. She quietly walked downstairs, cursing the stairs silently when they squeaked under the pressure. She made it to the front door and gently opened it. She smiled when she saw Emily standing at the door.

"Hey," she said, quietly.

"Walk with me?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded and followed the girl down her sidewalk. "I've been thinking about our kiss. I'm not sure what to make of it."

Emily reached out and took Spencer's hand into her own. "I want to work on us. I...I kissed Samara... or well, she kissed me and I kissed her back. I'm really sorry, Spencer. It just happened. I feel horrible."

Spencer felt her heart twinge in pain from the admission but she ignored it. "We're not together. You didn't cheat on me."

"I know but... I hate that it happened. I talked to Samara earlier. I told her it was a mistake and that I want to work on things with you. She understands."

Spencer leaned over and placed a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"Always," Emily said, giving Spencer's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I promise to be better," Spencer said. "I don't want to lose you again." She brought Emily's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"We're going to take things slow," Emily said. "Is that okay with you?"

"We can go as slow as you want," Spencer assured her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

One week later...

Spencer and Emily were locked in a heavy make-out session on Spencer's bed. Things were getting heavy pretty quickly. Spencer had missed being with Emily in this way and couldn't wait to hear the sounds that she loved arousing from her girlfriend.

"God, Spence," Emily moaned as the brunette pushed her thigh between her legs.

Spencer reached to pull off Emily's shirt but Emily's hand halted her actions. Spencer pulled away to look into Emily's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't," Emily said.

"We really should." Spencer leaned back down to kiss her girlfriend but Emily turned her head and she placed a kiss on her cheek instead.

"We're supposed to be taking things slow, remember?" Emily said, trying to get her breathing under control.

"We've slept together before," Spencer pointed out. "... a lot."

"I know but I want us to take things slow," Emily said.

Spencer sighed and rolled off of Emily. "Okay, that's fine."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, knowing that Spencer's libido was on overdrive.

"It's fine, really. I'll just take care of it myself later," Spencer said, nonchalantly.

Emily's eyes darkened and she moved on top of Spencer, leaning down to kiss her. "You did that on purpose."

Spencer smirked. "Did what on purpose?"

"Gave me that mental image." She leaned down and kissed Spencer long and slow. After a few minutes, she pulled away to catch her breath. She quickly got off the bed and gestured towards the door. "Come on. Let's go somewhere that doesn't have a bed."

"Like where?" Spencer asked.

"The living room," Emily suggested.

Spencer got up and ran a hand through her hair. "I can think of a few things we can do on a couch."

Emily rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile played at her lips. "You're ridiculous. We can go to Hanna's. We'll manage to behave there."

Spencer kissed Emily on the lips. "Sounds good."

Emily grabbed her purse and Spencer retrieved her keys and phone. They headed downstairs and as they reached the door, they were stopped by Mrs. Hastings.

"Hey, Spence," Mrs. Hastings began. "The tennis game you were supposed to play with your father and his boss got moved. It's tomorrow afternoon now."

Spencer shook her head. "I can't tomorrow. I have plans." She glanced at Emily.

"He needs you there, Spencer."

"Then I can join him on Wednesday like we had planned," Spencer said.

"You can let him know that when you see him later," Mrs. Hastings said. "Where are you off to now?"

"Hanna's," Spencer answered. "I'll be back in a few."

"Have fun, girls," Mrs. Hastings said. "Nice seeing you around again, Emily."

"Thanks," Emily said. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Mrs. Hastings," she said before leaving with Spencer.

"So," Emily began. "Are our plans for tomorrow canceled?"

"No," Spencer said. "I'll talk to my dad and let him know that I already had plans with you."

Emily smiled. She had been looking forward to the date they had planned tomorrow.

* * *

Hanna and Spencer were walking through Blockbuster as they looked for a movie to rent. It had been an impromptu decision to see a movie and the two girls volunteered to go rent one.

"So she's not putting out? That's smart of her," Hanna laughed.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm glad my pain amuses you. Why is it smart?"

"Because you'll always try to be in her good graces in hopes that you'll get laid," Hanna stated. "

"I always try to be in her good graces whether sex is involved or not."

Hanna picked up a scary movie. "How about this?"

"Don't we have enough scary things in our lives to deal with?" Spencer asked. "How about a comedy?"

"Good point." Hanna set the case down. "A comedy it is."

* * *

"I get where you're coming from," Aria said to Emily as they sat on Hanna's bed waiting for the other two girls to come back. "Take things slow and build a strong lasting relationship."

"I'm glad you understand," Emily said. "I think Spencer's frustrated."

"I'm not gonna lie. I would be too if I were her. She's had that intimacy with you already so to have to put brakes on how far she can go during your make-out sessions is probably a bit hard. But it's Spencer. She'll respect your decision and do things how you want."

Emily smiled. "And that's what I love about her. I hope things work out this time around."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Aria assured her.

* * *

It was dark out and a figure dressed in all black strode over to a mailbox, placing an envelope inside addressed to Spencer.


End file.
